Un retour espérer Larry Stylinson
by Cassandra-p13
Summary: Louis a déménager il y a quelques années, Harry ne la toujours pas accepter car il ai amoureux de lui et il espère qu'un jour il reviendra dan son ancienne maison juste en face de la sienne... Louis reviendra t-il un jour? Petite histoire de 1 chapitre "Larry Stylinson"


Harry Styles et Louis Tomlinson du groupe les One Direction ;)

"Dans l'histoire ils ne sont pas connu et ne sont pas des stars..."

Une Petite Histoire sur Harry & Louis:

Harry a 18 ans, c'était sa dernière année de Lycée, il vient de finir le Lycée. Harry a 3 amis qui s'appellent Liam, Niall et Zayn, tout comme lui ils viennent de finir leurs années de Lycée. Harry avait un meilleur ami quand il était plus jeune, il ne la plus revu depuis qu'il a déménager, depuis se jour la Harry espère qu'il revienne dans leur maison qui est juste en face de la sienne. Elle n'a toujours pas était racheter depuis leur départ et Harry se demande si ce n'est pas parce qu'ils prévoient de revenir depuis toujours.

_PDV de Harry:_

Niall: Tu m'écoute quand je te parle?

Harry: Oh excuse moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Zayn: Qui est l'heureux élu?

Harry: Mais de quoi tu parle?

Zayn: Oh tu sais très bien. Tu avais le sourire pendent que tu pensais.

Liam: Oui, en plus tu as dis "Louis".

Harry: Ah j'ai vraiment dis sa?

Niall: Oui. Mais attend, Louis ce serait pas se Louis que tu nous parle tout le temps depuis 2 ans?

Liam: Mais oui! Louis Tomlinson!

Harry: Bon très bien j'avoue!

Niall: Tes encore amoureux de lui?

Harry: Oui je n'arrive pas à me le sortir de la tête!

Liam: Sa va faire 2 ans qu'il ai parti Harry.

Harry: Oui je sais mais il reviendra j'en suis sur!

Zayn: Si tu le dis.

Harry: Oui...

Plus personne ne parle, ils se dirigent chez Harry.

Zayn: Et mais elle ai enfin vendu cette maison!

Harry: Quoi! qui la acheter?!

Liam: Ne panique pas Harry, il fallait bien que sa arrive un jour.

Harry: Oui mais je voulais espérer encore un peut moi!

Niall: Ne t'en fais pas. Viens on rentre chez toi.

Liam: Oui allons jouer à la XBOX!

Harry: Je n'aurai pas la force de jouer maintenant. Mais vous pouvez vous.

_PDV de Harry: _

Nous entrons chez moi, je les laisse jouer à la XBOX dans ma chambre pendent que moi je suis allonger sur mon lit.

Niall: Non j'ai encore perdu!

Liam: Ne sois pas mauvais perdant Niall.

Niall: Je ne suis pas mauvais perdant!

Zayn: Si tu boude. Ne boude pas.

Zayn et Liam prennent Niall dans leur bras et Niall ne boude plus.

Niall: Harry, tu pleure?!

Je mets ma main sur mes yeux et effectivement je pleure. Je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte.

Harry: Ce n'est rien. Ne vous en en faite pas.

Liam: On aime pas te voir pleurer.

Ils me prennent dans leur bras. Ce sont des amis super, je ne sais pas se que je ferais sans eux. Mais personne ne remplacera Louis, Louis a toujours était mon meilleur ami. Je cache mon amour pour lui depuis l'age de mes 13 ans. Liam regarde par la fenêtre et fait de gros yeux. Qu'est ce qu'il a?

Harry: Euh... Liam?

Liam ne répond pas et me regarde puis il prend la photo de Louis et moi qui est poser sur ma table de nuit, il la regarde puis regarde par la fenêtre.

Liam: Harry viens voir!

Je sors de mon lit et regarde par la fenêtre et la je vois... Louis! Il ai avec sa famille. Ils on décider de revenir! C'est eux qui ont racheter leur ancienne maison! Louis me regarde et la je stresse tellement que je fais un malaise.

_Quelques minutes plus tard:_

Liam: Harry! Oh tu m'entend?!

Niall: Oh la la!

Zayn: Il se réveille!

Niall: Oh mon dieu! Harry sa va?!

Harry: Chute! Mal à la tête!

Louis: Je crois que je vais vous laissez.

Cette voix, je la reconnais! C'est Louis!

Harry: Non attend!

_PDV de Louis:_

Je me retourne et je vois Harry qui se relève.

Liam! Euh nous on vous laisse, à demain Harry.

Zayn: Oui vos mieux. A demain.

Niall: A demain Harry. Et bonne chance.

Harry: A demain les amis.

Je me retrouve seul avec Harry dans sa chambre.

Louis: Euh... Tu ma manquer Harry.

Harry: Toi aussi tu ma manquer Louis.

Harry me prend dans ses bras et moi je le sert fort.

Louis: Je suis revenu maintenant et pour toujours.

Harry: Ne me laisse plus, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Louis: Je ne te laisserai plus je te le promets.

Harry me souri. Il doit me dire quelques chose et sa ce voit mais il a peur.

Louis: Tu dois me dire quelque chose?

Harry: Non pourquoi dis tu sa?

Louis: Je croyais, enfin on dirait.

Harry: Ah et tu arrive à savoir sa rien qu'en me regardant?

Louis: Je te rappel que je te connais par coeur doudou.

Doudou? Pourquoi je lui ai dis sa moi?

Harry: C'est mignon doudou, tu me la plus redis depuis que nous avons 10 ans.

Louis: Oui, qu'elle belle époque.

Harry: Oui, tu voudrai dormir chez moi ce soir?

Louis: J'en parle à ma mère et je te dis.

_PDV de Harry: _

Louis est reparti chez lui depuis 20 minutes. J'attend qu'il revient. J'entend quelqu'un sonner à ma porte. Sa doit être Louis. J'ouvre et effectivement c'est bien Louis avec... des affaires à lui, sa mère a dit oui!

Louis: Ma mère a dit oui.

Je lui saute dans les bras et nous entrons dans ma chambre.

Louis: Je suis très content de venir dormir chez toi. Ta mère n'est pas la?

Harry: Non elle est parti avec ma soeur Gemma chez une amie.

Louis: Cool!

Harry: Bon il est 22 heures. On fait quoi?

Louis: On se regarde un film?

Harry: Oui, bonne idée!

Louis s'allonge sur mon lit et moi je m'allonge entre ses jambes. Sur le cou on aurai dit un couple. J'aurai bien voulu en tout cas.

_Le lendemain matin:_

Je me réveille et je vois que Louis n'est plus dans mon lit . Je sors de mon lit, je suis toujours en boxer vu que je dors toujours comme ça. En arrivant dans le salon je vois que Louis est sur le canaper.

Harry: Bonjours, bien dormi?

Louis: Bonjour, oui super bien et toi?

Harry: Oui, comme un bébé.

Louis: Tu as parler pendent que tu dormais.

Harry: Ah bon?

Oh non, cette nuit j'ai rêver de Louis.

Harry: Quoi comme chose?

Louis: Apparemment tu serai amoureux de moi et tu voulais m'embrasser.

Harry: Oh!

Je rougi et Louis me souri.

Louis: Je voudrai savoir si c'était vrai?

Harry: Euh... Oui Louis, je t'aime depuis que j'ai 13 ans!

Louis: Et bien moi aussi Harry, tu peux pas savoir à qu'elle point je t'aime.

Louis m'embrasse. On avaient pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir et on voit Niall, Liam et Zayn.

Niall: Oh my good!

Liam: Je le savais!

Zayn: C'est trop cool!

Niall: Vous êtes ensemble?!

Louis: Seulement si Harry le veut.

Harry: Oh oui! Je le veux!

Louis: Je t'aime!

Harry: Moi aussi je t'aime!

Louis m'embrasse encore et encore.

Niall: Bon on feraient mieux d'y aller...

Liam: Oui, tu as raison... Sa devient trop gênant...

Zayn: Go!

**_Et voilà la fin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, avez vous aimez? _**

**_Une review s'il vous plait :) _**


End file.
